dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yellowl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the Velociraptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 11:08, 14 September 2009 Velociraptor Your edit on the Velociraptor page did not make any sense, so I undid it. It was a move card in the beginning, and it always was. It's only a Wind dinosaur in the TCG. Also, I think there was a 3rd move, but it was never used. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Don't Undo That Stuff You don't remove stuff in talk pages unless you're moving it to an archive. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) moves what i mean is that the is only 2 Velociraptor move in the arcade, in the ds game so thats what i meant ok Ah, I see Okay, now I get it. Before, the wording was a bit confusing. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks, it just annoyed me Yeah Yeah, you repeated the same thing twice, and since I watch the Velociraptor page (that means I watch over all the edits that happen to the page), there were a lot of wacky symbols in there. BTW, try using the signature button. That's how you get onto other people's talk pages (Mine's the "Dino" in my signature). --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Kyoryu King If you read the main page, it actually says somewhere. I got it from Kyoryu-King.com. BTW, my favorite attributes are Secret and Wind. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Favorite Attribute Here is my favorite attribute; Fire. Because fire dinosaurs are strong and powerful when it comes about inflicting damages in the game. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) What? I don't get it. It's still in the Dino Museum. http://kyoryu-king.com/extra/museum/sp_dt_Triceratops.html By the way, in episode 7, Ursula could summon Utahraptor because of the Alpha Controller. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No Um, no. Where'd you get that from? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It's not me, but I know who it is I think you mixed me up with the admin of dinosaurking.org, her name is Hannah. Mine's not, though, and I chose not to release my name in public. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Bad File Don't replace the file. Mine was an actual screenshot taken from the episode, while yours was a wallpaper taken from a website. They're two different things. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:44, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Answer It will be very hard to do so. The Japanese episodes that I get my screenshots from don't go up to that episode (whatever number it is. I don't go by the names, I go by episode #). Perhaps 4kids has it, but there is no way I am going on that website. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Answer 1. Oh, okay. 2. I used to go on there. I quit. That website sucks. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's Why Yeah, it sucks so much! Here's why: *So many ads *They're slow at uploading new episodes *The forums are terrible, I bet I can't even say this on their site *The entire website loads so slowly, I can't take it! *Well, their dubs are terrible. Dinosaur King is practically the only one that I can watch. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC)